


Captain Bark and his two-legged friends

by ShandrisCZ



Series: Avengers and pets [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dog Steve Rogers, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I swear, M/M, Pietro Lives, kind of silly, nothing bad happens throughout this fic, this took me way longer than it should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an invasion of space witches one member of the Avengers gets turned into a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Bark and his two-legged friends

"What is this? You all know I don't allow pets on the hellicarrier."

The part of Avengers giggled as the golden retriever who trotted first into the room barked few times. Even Bruce was smiling. What was going on?

"He's no-one's pet," said Natasha while she supported Sam who wasn't able to breathe and was leaning on her shoulder. Why he had to deal with ten year-olds? And even Maria started petting the dog now. Just great.

"Where did you get him anyway?" she asked and Fury sighed. This was going to be so much fun.

"Today in the battle," responded Rhodey while trying to maintain straight face.

"I was hoping captain would give me report on that," as Fury said it he noticed that the two most important members of the team weren't here.

"Where are Rogers and Stark?"

Before anyone could answer him the later entered the room with dog collar in his hands.

"Did you tell him?"

"No-one told me anything yet today. Maybe you would like to enlighten me?"

"Well you know who we fought against right?" asked Stark and Fury with surprise realised he was the most serious person in the room.

"Yeah, some kind of space witches."

"Yep. Well we were just winning and were trying to capture the leader when she tried to escape and shot a spell at Steve which turned him into a furry fellow. Should be gone in a week."

"Excuse me?" asked Fury sharply. He looked around the Avengers and saw that they were all nodding.

"Is this a prank?"

"No. Steve would you bark five times to show them it's really you?"

The golden retriever barked five times and Maria stopped scratching him behind his ear with horrified expression.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry captain."

Steve looked at her and leaned his head against her hand to receive more scratches. Fury looked at all of them, sighed and sat on his chair heavilly. This was going to be a long day.

\---

They all agreed that Steve will have to pretend to be normal dog for the time being. Hill would make sure to let the press know that Captain America has been sent on a needed vacation and everything would be alright. Hopefully he would turn human again soon. When they were leaving hellicarrier there was an argument between the Avengers about who will put the collar on him. It was won by Natasha who argumented that Tony would enjoy it way too much. Tony grumbled but settled when Steve jumped into his lap on the way home. They both dozed off like that and Pietro took a quick picture, setting it as his new wallpaper. They were soon in Avengers tower where the rest of the team welcomed four-legged Steve with great enthusiasm. Wanda and Jane both immediately started scratching him behind his ears and neither of them stopped even after Natasha told them who it actually is.

"He doesn't seem to mind. Steve bark once if you're uncomfortable, stay silent if you don't mind," said Jane while rubbing under Steve's chin. To Wanda's great delight he remained silent.

"Who will take him for walks?"

"I think I can do that. We still need to go for our morning runs, right Steve?" asked Sam. Steve barked once, trotting over to door where he made a little circle.

"You want to go right now?"

Another bark which made Sam laugh and walk outside.

\---

"You two are just insufferable. You didn't notice it was raining when you went out?" asked Tony with a slight frown when he watched Sam who was drenched and Steve whose fur was now completely brown from mud.

"Sorry?" offered Sam carefully. Tony glared at Steve who was looking up at him with his puppy dog eyes which were now working more than ever. Tony kept his firm stare for a little while longer before sighing.

"Alright. Just go to the bathroom."

Steve walked away, leaving a trail of muddy pawprits behind him. They were both watching him before Sam looked at Tony and immediately saw he was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?"

"I hope it's not going to be permanent. As far as I know, it's illegal to be married to a dog."

They both chuckled a little before they heard a bark coming out of the bathroom.

"You should go to him. I'm actually going myself. It's pretty cold in this."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Tony closed the door to their bedroom and followed the trail that led to the bathroom. Steve was already in the tub which now proved to be quite useful although they hardly ever used it otherwise.

"Once you can talk again I want to know exactly how you got this way."

Steve barked once in affirmative and wagged his tail. Tony sighed affectionately, kneeling next to the tub, taking the shower hose. He turned the water on, making sure it wasn't too hot and then turned it onto Steve's body, washing the mud away.

"Well if this isn't a treat. If you were in your human body we would be having so much fun right now."

Even dog Steve was able to give Tony one of his disaprooving looks and Tony had to chuckle.

"Don't be like that capsicle. I'm just trying to cheer you up. Tomorrow Bruce will run some tests on you to see if he can't speed up the process of rehumanising you."

Steve licked his hand because he didn't really have any other way to say his thanks. Tony washed away all the dirt from his body and then took a sponge to wash it from his head.

"Let's hope I find a hairdryer so I can dry you."

Luckily he found one and after a while Steve's fur was dry, clean and fluffy.

"Finally. Please don't get this dirty again."

Steve woofed a little and rubbed his face against Tony's. Tony pressed a kiss into the fur.

"Let's go to bed. It's been a long day and we both need the sleep."

Tony stripped off his trousers and takntop and crawled into bed, sighing with relief just to immedately realise something was wrong. Steve didn't follow him. Tony sat up and saw as Steve was standing unsurely next to bed, his head cocked to one side.

"What's the matter?"

Steve put one paw carefully on the bed and looked back at Tony who finally understood.

"You really think I wouldn't let you in bed just because you're turned into a puppy? Come on up."

Steve immediately jumped on the bed, lying next to Tony who put an arm around him.

"Night doggy."

Steve huffed and nudged Tony with his snout before settling down and closing his eyes.

\---

In the morning they went to have breakfast and were welcomed by all their teammates showing them the headlines of every single news one could get in New York.

The Avengers got a new mascot

_Four-legged Avenger?_

_Steve whined and looked at Tony who was already having an idea._

"Hold on for a sec."

Wanda kept petting Steve who found that it was unusually soothing while Tony was on the phone. It was a quick call because not even minute later Tony returned with a smile.

"We're going for our second honey-moon baby. I'm gonna pack up, be back in ten."

Steve wasn't really sure what was Tony planning but he trusted him and soon enough he was leaning out of the car window, letting the air play with his fur.

\---

"Thanks for letting us stay."

"No problem. You know I'm always willing to help. Even in this kind of...situation."

They were on Clint's farm which was going to be empty for the next week due to unscheduled trip of the whole family to Disneyland.

"I promise I will leave everything in it's state. If something breaks or I find something broken I will repair it into it's original state. No upgrades."

"Good to know. I hope that the next time I see you, you will be able to talk to me cap."

Steve barked and both Tony and Clint chuckled. Tony and Steve were then looking as the family was driving away.

"So. Now what?" Tony asked and looked at Steve who was sitting next to him. Steve was still for another long moment before finally getting up and going towards the house. Tony with a frown noticed that Steve suddenly seemed so sad. His tail and head were hanging low and he dragged his legs. tony quickly caught up to him, closing the door behind them, following then Steve to the living room where he was already lying on the floor before the couch, his head on top of his paws. Tony sat next to him on the ground and scratched him behind his ear a little.

"What's wrong honey?"

Steve sighed but otherwise remained completely still. Tony thought for a moment before finally finding a solution for their situation.

"Wait here," he blurted, getting up quickly, running up the stairs. Steve glanced after him, his ears picking up the sounds of ruffling somewhere in the upper room. Then he heard cursing as something fell and he had to huff a little. Then Tony obviously found what he was looking for because soon he was stomping down the stairs with a big smile on his face.

"Found it," and he started to put big foamy puzzle pieces on the ground in front of TV. Steve got up and went closer so he could see and with surprise he noticed they had letter shaped holes in them. There was the whole alphabet and he finally realised what was Tony suggesting. He barked and wagged his tail.

"I know. I'm a genius," said Tony with a small smile as he placed the last pieces into place.

"I thought you could talk to me this way."

Steve rubbed his face against him and Tony smiled, petting his side.

"So...what you gonna tell me cap?"

\---

It was perfect. Well perfect - not exactly. It would be perfect if it was really Steve. Sure this was still close enough but Tony missed his Steve. He missed his voice, his blue eyes...he looked at Steve who was currently crunching on the dog crackers they bought specially for him when Steve raised his head, his ears perking up.

"What is it?" asked Tony around a mouthful of cereals. Steve looked at him as if he wanted to tell him not to talk with his mouth full and then shot outside nudging the front door open, disappearing in the yard. Tony heard barking and immediately dropped the spoon, running after his husband. He sighed with relief though when he got to see why Steve was barking.

"What are you doing here?"

Thor beamed at him when he saw him.

"Natasha wanted to see how you were doing so I gave her a ride."

"It was amazing, we should do it more often," said Natasha who was on her knees, rubbing Steve's belly.

"Hey! Find your own husband to give him belly rubs."

Steve looked at Tony sternly but otherwise didn't make an attempt to move away from Natasha. Thor laughed and entered the house, followed shortly by his teammates.

"I see you two found a way to communicate," said Natasha, clearly impressed with the simplicity of the system. Tony blushed a little and sat next to the board with a block of paper and pencil - his usual spot for the past few days. On the conference table there were sheets of paper which were already full with scattered sentences all over them. Steve suddenly started putting his paw on the letters spelling Tony then he barked and then spelled idea. Thor frowned a little but Natasha caught up quickly.

"Good idea Tony. It's better than you building some dog translator."

Tony's eyes started shining as he was imaging the posibilities but Steve nudged him with his head and whined a little. Tony resisted the look he was giving him for a while before sighing.

"Alright, I'll be good."

Steve started licking his face which caused general glee.

"Steve, stop it," said Tony, laughing happily and Steve gave him the last lick before sitting back on his legs with his tongue hanging from his opened mouth.

"You two are ridiculous," smiled Natasha while going through the papers, reading some of the conversations, seeing there was one fight over the muddy state that Steve gotten himself into once again while he was running through the corn field's. Apparently getting dirt out of fur was a pain in the ass even for Steve because he promised he won't get dirty again.

"Look who's talking. You rode here on Thor's back and you call us ridiculous? Allow me to tell you that from our whole team we are the most normal."

"You're not serious," said Natasha with a smirk. This escalated into a discussion about who is the most normal in their group of assassins, gods, geniuses, super-soldiers...and no-one noticed that Steve disappeared. He went to the hall and noticed that Thor left Mjolnir there, lying on the little cupboard. Sure, he didn't have to worry that someone steals it. Except for Vision perhaps. Steve looked at it, thinking for a little but then huffing at his own supidity, letting himself out to stretch his legs a little. He ran around the backyard for a while, jumping over several obstacles that were there and then decided to return back. He once again stopped in the hall, his eyes being drawn to Mjolnir. He was deciding for a while. It couldn't hurt, right? He walked to the hammer and tilted his head a little so he could take it into his mouth. He pulled and with surprise realised he was lifting it from the cupboard. He got better grip on it and lifted it completely. His heart thrumbed in his chest when he ran to the living room to show everyone. They were still talking about the team and didn't pay attention to him so he walked to Thor and dropped the hammer on his lap.

"What is wrong Steve?" asked Thor but then he immediately fell silent when he saw what Steve brought him, his mouth opening and closing silently.

"Steve. You can lift the hammer," said Natasha quietely. He barked, looking unbelievably smug for a dog. The first one who got back together was surprisingly Thor.

"Well, I guess you are worthy after all. Even if you are a dog right now."

Steve barked and walked over to the alphabet spelling one single word.

"Fetch? Steve I don't think it's a good idea to-" started Natasha but before she could finish Thor was already standing up.

"Let's go."

They both went outside, leaving Tony and Natasha in the living room. They both sat in silence for a while before looking at each other and starting to laugh hysterically. Tony wiped the tears away and got up.

"I need to film this."

\---

Something was wrong. Tony was woken by whining sounds which were coming from the other half of bed. He reached into the darkness and turned on the lamp so he could see what was happening. Steve was obviously having a nightmare because the whining sound was coming from him and he was shivering all over his body. Tony slowly reached for him so he could sooth him but as soon as he touched Steve's head, his eyes snapped open and he launched himselft at Tony, pinning him down, growling.

"Steve it's me!" said Tony as the teeth snapped dangerously close to his face. Steve kept growling for a little while longer before finally realising who was in front of him. The door to their bedroom flew open and Natasha and Thor ran inside, both in their underwear, Natasha holding a gun at ready, Thor wielding Mjolnir.

"Guys it's ok. Everything's fine," said Tony without looking at them. Thor went back to bed but Natasha stayed for a little longer before also leaving.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Tony gently and Steve backed by few steps before whining a little.

"You don't have to apologise. You want to talk about it?"

Steve made a little jerking move which meant a yes. Tony pulled on trousers and tank top before following Steve down to the alphabet. Once they sat down he spelled once again only one word. But Tony knew what he meant.

"Are you sure?"

Steve kept looking at him without moving and Tony sighed.

"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow."

Steve gratefully rubbed against him and Tony pecked his head.

\---

After they got back to the Avengers tower Bruce finally ran some tests on Steve and assured him that he should be normal by the end of the week. Which was good. The team made Steve forget about his unfortune and he was once again feeling better. It was kind of addictive to let himself be petted by Bucky or Natasha or Wanda or any other member of the team really because as it was soothing for them it was as much soothing for Steve who really needed to calm his nerves right now. He didn't care what the press was saying anymore. Luckily they didn't make the connection between disappearance of Captain America and sudden addition to the team yet. He stretched his legs as he was yawning. Today was the most boring day yet. He went off to find Pietro. He needed to go for a run and Sam was falconning away somewhere. Luckily he didn't have to look for him too long. He was watching as Wanda and Natasha were playing chess together in the kitchen. Steve sat next to them, Wanda immediately scratching him with gentle fingers behind his ear. Pietro seemed bored out of his mind and in his own universe because he noticed Steve only after he bumped into him with his snout.

"Oh. Hey cap. How are ya?"

Steve barked and nudged Pietro with his snout a few times and hoped that he will get the message.

"You want to go for a run? With me? I thought you didn't want me running this soon after my recovery," said Pietro with a light smirk because these were the exact words Steve told him before their last battle against those witches. Steve looked at him with a stern look and Pietro laughed as he was getting up.

"Alright, alright," he kissed Wanda's cheek before following Steve through the door.

"Have fun," Natasha called after them and Steve barked his affirmative. Pietro actually jogged right next to him the whole time without talking directly at him. Which was perfect. People didn't know Pietro that well yet so only few of them actually recognised him and they could enjoy this without being interrupted all the time. They could even stop for ice-cream.

"I hope you won't tell Wanda cap. She would have me skinned if she knew you had your own," said Pietro with a smile as he was sitting on the bench, eating away his ice-cream while holding the second low enough for Steve to lick at it. Steve huffed and proceeded to enjoy the treat. After nearly a week of eating dog food this was a pleasant change of pace. Pietro talked with him but he did it in a tone that people normally reserved when talking to dogs so it wasn't suspicious for the bywalkers.

"Well we better head home, isn't that right boy?"

Steve barked and enjoyed the scratch. While he was a dog he realised that every single member of the team had a different of petting him and it was interesting to see how it worked with their actual personalities. Soon after they arrived to the Avengers tower Steve went to see what Tony was doing. After all he didn't see him for major of the day and it would be nice to see what the genius was up to. He found Tony hunched over something, his brow furrowed as his fingers fidgeted with some small device. Steve padded towards him, once he was close enough sitting next to him, laying his head on Tony's legs, looking up at him.

"Oh. hey honey. Hear you and Pietro went for a run."

Woof in response. Tony put the device down and leaned back a little, scratching Steve behind his ear. They sat in silence for a while before a voice started to speak.

"Boss, there is an emergency and the Avengers are needed immediately."

"What's the problem?"

"Apparently a kraken like creature is trying to climb the Statue of Liberty."

"Thanks FRIDAY," he said, looking down at Steve.

"Well. Duty calls. Promise to be good and not chew on our shoes?"

Steve playfully nipped at Tony's hand and then he led the way to the assemble room where the whole team already was.

"Did you guys hear? It's awesome! Giant squid!" said Pietro enthusiastically while Wanda didn't seem that interested at all.

"We're gonna need air force today only. Thor, Vision, Rhodey, Sam - we're up. The rest of you have a nice day and wish us luck."

They left and Steve looked at the rest of his teammates who stayed here with him. Pietro was grumbling something under his breath - he was probably complaining that he didn't get to have fun today. Wanda and Natasha both had nearly blank expressions but Steve knew they were both secretly glad they didn't have to go. Bruce didn't hide his glee at the fact he didn't have to Hulk out and Bucky was woken by the alarm from his nap and still had no idea what was happening around him. Steve mentally chuckled and walked to him, licking his hand to get his attention. Bucky grunted something, turned and shuffled to kitchen for coffee. Steve followed him and drank a little himself. It was incredibly hot in fur after all.

"So? How are you feeling? Any change at all?"

Steve and Bucky both knew the morse code pretty well and were able to use it without a pencil and a sheet of paper so Steve usually barked his responses. When they returned from Clint's, Bucky actually teased both of them that they used such a complicated system when they could have been using morse code all along. Steve barked his short respon of _not really_ and Bucky frowned a little.

"Hope you won't stay like this forever. I remember how long it took to get used to you being taller than me, I don't want to change it back," he said with a small smirk and Steve barked a response.

"I'd like to see you try punk."

Another barks.

"We can go right after I drink my coffee."

And sure enough about ten minutes later they were in the gym, prepairing to spar.

"So...how we do this? You're gonna use your puppy dog eyes until I surrender?"

Bucky wanted to laugh at his own joke but in that moment Steve caught his trousers in his teeth and jerked violently and Bucky found himself falling on his back. Once he was there Steve got up on his waist, resting his front paws at his shoulders. Bucky looked up at him, blinked twice and then he started laughing. Steve sat while his friend shook uncontrollably with laughter and waited patiently.

"Well. You sure showed me captain. Round two?"

\---

When Thor, Vision, Sam, Rhodey and Tony returned Steve just wished he could punch something. Not only that they were covered in stinking purple goo that was apparently the squid's ink but Tony got himself nearly impaled on one of it's thorns. Luckily he got out of the suit soon enough and Vision was able to catch him. Tony apologised and apologised to Steve for three hours before Steve finally started to acknowledge him again. Then Steve made sure Tony had dinner before they both went to bed, immediately falling asleep, Steve's head propped on Tony's chest.

\---

What woke Steve was incredible pain in his neck. He groaned a little and opened his eyes. He was still lying with his head on top of Tony. So why was it so uncomfortable all of the sudden? He sat up and realised he had his own human body back. He suppressed a laugh, looked at the clock and seeing it was still early he laid next to Tony, pulling him close. Tony murmured something in his sleep and Steve kissed his cheek. God how he missed this. It took him a moment to notice Tony's eyes were open and that he was smiling at him.

"Hey cap. Missed you," he said and cuddled to Steve, closing his eyes again. They were silent for a moment before Steve whispered "I love you."

He could feel the small smile against his shoulder.

"Love you too capsicle."

\---

It was about three months later that the space witches once again tried to take over New York without success. Steve was waiting for Fury to give him report in the hellicarrier when suddenly he heard the director shout outside the room.

"Stark got turned into what?!"

Steve's mouth twitched in a little smile as he looked down at the ball of fur which started purring.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way longer than it should have...and I'm still not hundred percent happy with it. But here it is anyway. Let me know what you think.  
> Kudos and comments are absolutely lovely


End file.
